Eyes of old
by seseta
Summary: A story about the life of an immortal,and also a little journey through the history. Blood and battles, some humor and probably some ItaTema later.
1. A wet beguining

**Eyes of old**

_This __tale begins when I was young and still a mortal being, I think I was born four thousand and six hundred years ago in a small village near the sicilian coast. I have some moemories from that time and place: A little house for our small family, when my little brother Sasuke was born, when I killed my first deer...but thoose things aren´t important now._

_First I should explain how I, Itachi Uchiha, became what I am now._

_An undying being, an insult for death, a relic that doesn´t break._

_An immortal._

**Village of Serenio, near sicily, ****2000 years B.C.**

_I remember that my name was another when I was mortal...but it´s a memory that I can´t remember at all...so I will use my actual name.__ And I don´t remember very well the names of my family and friends so I will use the names of some of my friends from this age of time._

The village was as always normal and boring, there was nothing interesting to do and almost everyone was or hunting or growing crops. A young black haired boy, that was considered an adult now due to his thirteen winters, helped his father to carry some fine olive oil that they grew near their home sp that they could make an interchange with the clever greek merchant: Siklos.

-Are you sure they won´t mind dad?-asked Itachi while he walked at a steady pace, his eyes never leaving the coast.

-The greek promised me that he would gave it to you as your birthday present son-contested Fugaku,his father, while Itachi helped him with a oil vessel that almost fell- After all you have helped him a huge lot with his bussiness.

Itachi fell silent and decided to just continue walking,it was imposible to convince his father when something entered his head. But after walking for half a mile they fnally arrived to the resting place of the merchant´s sea charriot, near the sea, where the clever thirty year old man was interchangeing strange materials and rare foods for the oil and meat of the inhabitants of the place. Siklos spoke the language of the people of the island like he spoke his mother tongue, that made bussiness far more easy.

-I told you that this is the future-said Siklos to a young hunter that carried a cage with some hens as the greek showed him a spear with a strange yellow coloured point-It´s called bronze and it´s far better than stone.It will make your hunting far more easy.

-And what about it´s weight?-asked the hunter with a raised eyebrow.

-Just a little heavier but trust me, it won´t broke easily-said Siklos. Then he noticed the tow black haired males with red eyes carrying the oil vessels- Itachi, Fugaku! Nice to meet you again my friends, what may I do to help you?

-The collar for Itachi-said Fugaku.

-Of course! Wait here, I will return in no time-said the greek smiling as he went to his boat.

Thirty seconds later the greek appeared with a small wodden box on his hands. The design of the box wasn´t very usual and it looke like nothing the greek had ever brought. When he opened it the two uchiha´s moved their heads to see a collar made of an strange silver looking material with a bone made animal in the middle that the two uchihas couldn´t identify(it looke like a lizard but stronger and with two bat like wings).

-I bought this one when I was near Persia-explained Siklos- It was bought by a persian that had bought it from another merchant that also...-seeing that the two uchihas watched him with confused expressions he made the tale shorter- It´s from far beyond the known world. This animal-said Siklos pointing the bone made figure- It is highly revered fron the land it comes from.

Itachi lloked at the figure for some seconds. It was very well crafted and at the same time it was simple...but resistant, when he touched the bone it felt soft and also cold.

-Thankyou Siklos-said Itachi with a bright smile as he hugged the greek merchant.

The greek and Fugaku were very surprised to see Itachi doing that(he didn´t show many emotions)but Siklos know how to react so he hugged him back.

- Ok Itachi calm down a bit-said Siklos with a smile-A simple hand shacking would have been enough.

Itachi stopped his hug and felt a little bad but the reasuring smile of the greek helped him to feel better. After some interchanges and chatting they said farewell to Siklos and went with some new materials towards their home.

Finally they arrived to the small wodden house that was their residence. Sasuke was helping her mother with the recolecting of the crops as good as the little kid could. Their fields were shared with the other members of the village that also shared their own fields, that way everyone could help to make their lives far easier.

-We are back-said Fugaku loud enough so his wife could hear him from her position. The black haired woman waved her han and the kid that was healping her run as fast as his legs could move him towards the two newcomers.

-Daddy, brother!-shouted the kid happily as he hugged his brother and his father- Did you bring something?

-For you?-asked Itachi as he put his hand in the bag-Did you behave?

-Yes!-said Sasuke proudly.

-Did you help your mother while we were out?-asked Itachi as he hid what he had taken out of the bag.

-Yes!-answered Sasuke more impatiently now.

-Well Siklos didn´t forget about you, and you have behaved well so...-Itachi took a wodden horse fro the leather bag and put it on Sasuke´s expecting hands-This is for you.

After getting another hug from his brother, and helping his father to unpack, Itachi went to Sarenzo´s house and together they went to hunt again.

Three ours later, near the river Akragas(named Girgenti in modern times).

-He can´t be too far away..-said Sarenzo as Itachi and him were tracking a fleeing wounded adult male deer that they had wounded earlier with a throwing spear.

-He will stop near the river to drink...that will be our chance-said Itachi- I will take the rear, you can take the right.

And so the two hunters aproached to the river, moving as shadows with their spears ready. The forests helped them to remain undetected as they aproached to the clean waters of the river and followed the tracks. The sound of the waterfall came to their ears as they saw the deer near the river, drinking the water...and without the wound.

The two hunters noticed this and they were very, vey...impressed. Normally a spear wound was difficult to heal using medicines from plants and rest, for an animal that is running for it´s life it should be fatal with time. But there was the deer, as fresh and unwounded as a healthy one.

-This shouldn´t be possible-said Sarenzo glaring at the deer as if he tried to wound him with his eyes-Are you sure it´s...?

-The same deer, but it seems that his previous wounds are also healed and he seems to be younger...-said Itachi-This time we will kill him instantly. As far as I know a spear into the head isn´t easly healed.

And so the two hunters aproached silently to the drinking deer that was far too concentrated drinking to notice them. When they were ready Sarenzo went out of his position near the bushes and run towards the deer shouting like a mdaman. The poor animal raised his head and when he saw the hunter he fleed towards the opposite direction. But when he was about to jump some bushes Itachi appeared and with one strike his spear went through the animal´s skull, killing it instantly.

-At last...-said Sarenzo while he sat down on the ground near the deer´s corpse. He took one of his bone knifes to cut and they began to take out all the unnecesary organs, meanwhile Itachi mind was worried...

There was a reason why thoose wounds had been regenerated so fast, there should be a logical one...and he would find it.

-Would you carry the deer by yourself Sarenzo?-asked Itachi as he stood up, his spear grabbed with both hands- I have some things that I must see first.

The other hunter just looked at his frined for some seconds, then he shrugged and took the deer with both of his hands. Itachi then gave him a nod and he went to the river again to inspect the zone. "It could be something of the environment" thought Itachi as he inspected some plants and animals nearby. "The plants and animals here look far too healthy, maybe they feed better" but looking all around the place he saw the same food they had near the village´s borders. "Ok, maybe it´s not the food" he then sat down and rested for some minutes there, but after that he woke sighing "The climate and the ground is also normal, well they have a river nearby but it´s the same one we have near our village" Itachi decided to give the waters a try so he kneeled and drank some of the cristaline water.

At first he felt nothing but after drinking some more his limbs were less tyred his muscles felt lighter...even some of the small scratches began to heal. "The same water...different results" thought Itachi as he stood up again. "A spear is more efective when it´s objective is closer, so the closer I get to the beggining..." and so he decided to walk towards the beggining of the waterfall.

He scaled the rocks slowly near the falling waters and after almost ten minutes of exhausting and slow movements he reached the top, to found a cave where the water appeared. "This mistery will soon be revealed" thought Itachi as he entered the cave walking through the shadows. He didn´t need to see, just to hear the water nearby and feel the solid wet wall nearby. He also made annotation of every step, jump or any kind of movement that he made so that he could find the way out of there later.

Then he saw it, some bright strange looking red stones layed near the way out of a subterrain water fountain, nearby there was a young man in his middle twenty´s, his hair brown and his eyes green. He didn´t wear any clothing and he seemed distracted with nothing in particular.

Then he saw the man standing up and looking at him with a scary smile on his face. Itachi didn´t even blink, he would not show fear, that would make him an easy prey.

-Greetings young one to my sanctuary!-said the man loudly with a strong voice as he aproached Itachi.

-Your sanctuary?-asked Itachi with a monotone voice that didn´t show up any emotion.

-Yes, but I must say that you waited far too longer dont you think?-asked the man still smiling-I haven´t recieved someone to play since...well, I can´t remember actually! But I think you would my 219th sacrifice offering, congratulations!

Itachi grabbed his spear with more force now, this would be nasty...

-Litsen I only came here to know why this water...-started Itachi but he was cut off by the man again.

-The sacred water of the spirit world?-asked the man- This water is the fountain that made me a god, a creature of divine light! I never get old, i never feel sick and my wounds are always healed...

"That must be the water propierties..." thought Itachi as he stared at the brown haired man´s eyes. "Eyes of a madman".

Then the man charged agains Itachi laughing and with a stone on his hand, his teeth were showing: they were sharp and pointy...canibalism. "That´s why he wants sacrifices, there must be few food down here".

Itachi was a good hunter and an excellent warrior with every weapon or without them so he waited there, with his spear ready. When the man was about to hit him with the rock Itachi made a quick movement that blocked the hit and then he gave the cannibal a kick to his left knee trying to brake it. And it worked at first but the man just laughed and Itachi could just stare at the knee again with wide eyes...it was regenerating again!

-Come on I know you can do it a lot better!-said the man almost laughing as he tried to attack Itachi again with the stone, but he blocked the strike again before the black haired boy made some cuts with his spear that the man didn´t block or parry, the wounds would just regenarate...

It didn´t matter how many kicks, cuts or blows he rcieved...the male just came back again and again. "He must be so used to drink the water that..." his thoughts were silenced when the man walked away from him towards the beguining of the subterrain fountain and he started drinking "He needs to drink because of the sweat like all of us" thought Itachi. This would be very difficult so he only found one way to solve this...mutilation at a huge level.

Itachi charged against the man, his spear ready and his left hand opened. The man tried to turn towards the boy but Itachi was faster. The spear went through the man´s stomach with such violence that it broke in a half and blood started to flow out of the huge wound, but when it was going to regenerate Itachi grabbed the man´s neck with his free left hand to start chocking him and making the head crush with the fountain again and again making the strange rock jump because of the impact and land near the water. Meanwhile Itachi was making the hole caused by the spear larger, making the amount of blood flowing out larger and doing it as fast as he could so he couldn´t heal. Itachi´s hands and face were covered in blood but he still continued attacking.

The madman then realized something, his wounds weren´t healing as fast as they used to and strenght was beguining to go away..., the water was falling on him and he was drinking most of it...but it didn´t work. He tried to flee, puch, anything to stop the feeling of ...being mortal again.

-What have you done mortal scum, you will perish in the flames of Freghlghlglh!-the last part couldn´t be understandable because his mouth was full of his own red blood.

The man was slowly dying, his heartbeats were slower and slower and he couldn´t breath because he only lost more blood and oxygen because of the enormous wounds and the blood loose. The last thing he saw before darkness came was the face of the black haired boy and his red eyes...

Itachi looked at the man´s corpse for some more seconds, his left hand still grabbing the man´s neck just in case. To be safe he looked for a place to throw the corpse and when he did it he sat down trying to not faint because of the exhaustion. "Breathe and release, breathe and release..." repeated Itachi in his brain.

After doing it ten times he looked at the water again. Why the water did not heal the man at all? If the cannibal told the truth it should have worked. A change in the water? The environment? The spirits didn´t help him? Far too many questions without any answer, and he needed healing for the wounds he had recieved. "That strange rock looks a lot like the one that Beril uses...except for the color" But what could go wrong?

_It worked, I broke the rocks that had been on top of the fountain for centuries, I mixed them with the liquid and I started putting the substance on my wounds so it entered in my body.__ Making my flesh heal and relaxing my muscles. But while I was having my adventure, the village where I was born had it´s own problems._

_An invasion to be more precise._

_I don´t remember much of it, some corpses, houses on fire, I think my family died there too.__ After that I couldn´t think properly, madness took overas I followed the track of the murderers and I was able to face them. It was a massacre, it didn´t matter what they did or what they used, the effect of that damn rock installed itself in my body forever and my wounds were healed so fast that they had to make an effort to take their weapons out of my flesh. I didn´t understand that until they were all dead under my feet. I felt strange, the last one of my tribe, so I decided that start again would be necesary._

_And when Siklos came two weeks later, he adopted me. And my journey through time began._

_**Next part will be Itachi´s journey to Greece, where he sees and even plays a decisive part in many of the wonders and legends of that time.**__** The strange rock also makes skin and flesh regenerate and diseases are easily wiped out so Itachi´s life as an immortal starts now.**_


	2. Troy s landing

**Eyes of old: Greece**

**The Philosophy of war part 1: Troy****´s landing.**

_The ancient land of G__reece, many people nowdays consider it to be the place where art, democracy and the culture that nowdays exists in Europe, was born. But when I arrived there the situation was slightly different: More than a hundred city states fighting between them in a land that was divided by war, and the people there were micenians, not greeks._

_I also noticed that when I was twenty-four years old my body stoped his changes forever.__ I helped Siklos and his family with all my strenght and mind, also traveling from here to there, learning everything I could about the world and the skills to survive. When my good friend died I still helped his family for many more years until Agamenon, the micenian king declared war on Troy because of the capture of Helena by prince Paris. A nice excuse to have more terrain._

_I went there instead of Siklos offspring, they had a life to live and mine should have ended many years ago.__ Now I can´t read Homer´s without laughing, he sure had imagination._

**Near ****the city of Argos, resting place of the micenian armada.**

Soldiers and boats of every single cities in all Greece and it´s islands where there: The fearsome and brave mirmidon warrors commanded by Aquiles, warriors from the distant islands near Persia, spearmen and archers from the villages and cities, mercenary cavalrymen...

And between all that soldiers, horses and heroes there was Itachi. He was equiped like many of the soldiers that were going to attack the city: Spear, light armour made of leather, bronze sword, dagger, etc. He also carried a bag with his clothes, food and he weared his collar everywhere. The food and water weren´t neccesary for him but the flavour of food and the refreshing liquid that was water made him feel a human again. "And taste something nice is always good" thought Itachi for himself as he followed the spearmen squadron of Bolkos, the noble of Siklo´s village.

-Litsen up, pack your bags and move we sailt to Troy!-shouted Bolkos as he entered the galley on his two horse charriot.

Meanwhile Agamenon was watching the troops from a highpoint(the watchtower of Argos), surrouded by his deadly looking bodyguards. When everyone was on the galleys(or in them for the ones that couldn´t stand sailing without sending their food out of their livers) Agamenon decided to make his speech.

He talked about how the traitorous prince Paris had made the beautifull princess Helen flee with him to Troy and that due to that insult to his brother Menelaus they had to take the city and...hell Itachi was thinking that if the boat didn´t sail now he was going to swim towards Troy, destroy it, kill Paris, come back with Helen and gave her to Agamenon so he could SHUT UP!...he didn´t actually like speeches of that bad category.

"If everytime that someone is infidel we go to war..." thought Itachi as he tried to hide a yawn with his hand and he looked around to find some soldiers litsening to Agamenon and a bunch of sailors playing some games of chance. "Dice games, here I go!" thought Itachi happily as he went to the circle of sailors to play the first of the many games he would play during the journey.

**Two weeks later.**

-...and that´s how you can go out of a house covered by flames with a glass full of water and some mud-finished Itachi as he and the sailors shared stories.

-Ok that is a better tip that the one you said about the fork Selenio-said one of the sailors with a nod to the other one that also agreed.

Learning was another of the things that Itachi needed, he didn´t mind if it was important or just practical. Being unnable to be dead give him free time to do many things. The problem was that he also suffered both mentally and fisically because of how is friends died and he lived to see their children grow and die too. Also fast regeneration didn´t mean that he didn´t feel pain when he was wounded(when an arrow pierced his arm once he had to take it out, and it was veryyyy painfull), but as time passed he became faster, wiser, stronger and more dificult to wound.

He was taken out of his thoughts when an excited sailor entered the circle shouting "we have arrived!" again and again. After that he went to other places of the galley repeating it over and over again.

-Well it seems that we have finally arrived-said Itachi as he took his bag ad stood up- We will have to continue our game later.

The sailors nodded as they went to their positions, meanwhile Itachi prepeared his weapons and armour. Shield polished, sword sharp enough, body armour checked, hidden dagger, spear...

"Well let´s go then" thought Itachi as he went to the front of the ship.

His ship and about ten more would be the first wave of ships and warriors to enter the beach. He saw the galley of Aquiles and his mirmidons racing with the ship of Serotas and his mercenaries. His ship wasn´t in a hurry, let them recieve the arrows and swords first.

-Well they are almost there-said one of the spearmen.

And he was right, the galleys were now only some meters away from the beach, but the landing wasný going to be easy for them. More or less one thousand trojan spearmen and archers were defending the beach. The archers and skirmishers of the trojam city waited until the boats were in the beach...and then they unleashed a rain of arrows and javelins.

"And that´s why it´s not alway good to be the first doing something" thought Itachi as he saw the mirmidons and mercenaries trying to land while the arrows and other throwing weapons killed dozens of them. The survivors tried to make shieldwalls but they were far too dispersed and even the shields had couldn´t cover them completely.

-When I reach the archers you follow me-said Itachi to the soldiers arround him.

-What do you...?-but before the soldier could ask the question Itachi had already jumped to the water.

That would be normally a suicide action because of the armour´s weight and the fact that they were still some meters away from the beach. But Itachi had trained swimming with armour so he knew what he was doing.

The defending archers were waiting with the spearmen in the beach, with the water reaching their knees. The wouldn´t let the invaders step on their land so they would kill them on the water. Good plan, but it had one little problem.

That they didn´t spect Itachi´s appearence.

"Got ya" thought Itachi as he appeared behind a wave with his spear first. The deadly weapon found it´s objective when it pierced an archer´s skull like a melon. Before they could react Itachi used his shield to hit another archer´s neck making the trojan loose his breath and fall to the water. Another archer was going to shot an arrow to Itachi but the black haired was faster, he took the spear out of the dead body and he threw it to the archer with all his might, hitting the archer´s shoulder and maken the archer cry in pain as he threw his bow away to take out the spear, but Itachi´s sword killed him first. But there were still at least more than thirty trojan soldiers there advancing to kill him.

-Time to die micenian!-said one of the spearmen as they moved forming a spear wall.

-Actually I´m not a micenian-said Itachi as he readied himself-And if I were you I would retreat far away from here to a remote house on a mountain to live the rest of my days hunting goats and dancing with a cow.

_Ups! Sorry, I had this dream once and it still confuses me. _

_Let´s try again._

-Actually I´m not a micenian-said Itachi as he redied himself-And if I were you I would retreat to Troy.

-You wish, you are outnumbered!-said another spearman.

-Look again...-said Itachi as his galley finally arrived.

The galley´s sailors fired a volley of arrows and javelins, killing and wounding some of the surprised trojans. The spearmen jumped out of the ship as fast as they could to make a solid formation of shields and spears. Itachi placed himself infront of them.

"Bolkos will only go out of the ship on his charriot so I can´t count with him"thought Itachi "Well then, let´s do this"

-Apoerios take twenty men and secure this beach!-said Itachi to a tall spearman. Apoerios nodded and gave some orders to the left wing of soldiers to follow him.

-Sertlos, take the archers and start ading the mirmidons!-said Itachi to a thin man that nodded and run with ten archers to the rightside of the beach.-The rest of you follow me!

Itachi run stright forward, his spearmen right behind him. Any enemy soldier that tried to stop them was soon cut down by the wave of spears and swords. Itachi looked around as he cut down another trojan, they could surround the enemie´s forces in the beach and make the invasion far easier.

-Cavalry!-shouted one of the spearmen.

And then he saw the famous prince Hector.

He was as many people descrived him: Tall, strong, with wise eyes and handsome. He was ridying a black horse and equiped with heavy armour, shield and helmet, also he had a sword and spear. Behind him there were forty horsemen at least.

They were heading to the east where many trojans were trying to retreat and were pursuited by the angry micenians. Hector moved his spear and pointed it towards the fleeing trojans and the pursuiting micenians.

"The cavalry will kill the micenians by hundreds if they don´t get back in formation" thought Itachi as he run towards the mass of running spearmen with his men behind him.

-Return to the formation, cavalry coming!-shouted Itachi while he run towards them.

But the micenians were far too busy pusuiting or they couldn´t hear him because of the distance. Hector´s cavalry charged and began to slice and chop the disperse warriors while they gave the fleeing trojans time to run to the city.

-Make a line of shields and spears!-shouted Itachi as he run towards the enemy cavalry. "Maybe I can give our troops some time"

A horseman that was trying to take his spear out of a body saw him and with a grunt he finally took out the weapon and charged, his spear aiming to pierce Itachi´s head. "Here comes the first one"thought Itachi as he waited with hhis shield infront of him, spear stright and ready, eyes fixed on his enemy...and also ready for the other horsemen that was charguing against him by his right.

"They aren´t dumb" thought Itachi as he closed his eyes. When the mounted warrior from the right was about to stuck his spear in Itachi´s body the black haired male made a quick movement with his shield just in the right moment to make the spear scratch a little the strong cover of the shield. Itachi grunted because of the strenght of the blow(he had only made it less deadly), and he counter-attacked piercing the horse´s legs with his spear.

The animal fell to the ground while his rider tried his best to not fall from the saddle. Itachi took his chance so he left his spear and he took his short sword to cut down the trojan, but the soldier had been fast enough to stand up and he was now standing behind the laying wounded horse with his spear and shield ready. And the other horseman was still there, ready to help his companion.

"And they are better trained than thoose defenders" thought Itachi as he saw the two trojans(one on a horse) attacked together. Itachi charged against them too and when the horseman was about to crush him with his sword Itachi halted and pointed his spear upwards, impaling the charguing trojan that could only stare and scream while he fell out of the horse with the spear in his guts. The other trojan saw his chance and he tried to cut Itachi´s hand with his sword but Itachi was fast enough to move away his hand from the spear, making the agonizing horseman fell to the ground.

The other trojan and Itachi made their swords clash again and again while the other cavalrymen tried to flank the wall of spears that protected the retreating micenians. The reinforcements would surely come there so both Hector and Itachi needed to find a way to save their troops.

-I need to speak to your leader!-shouted Hector to the men that were holding the line.

One of the spearmen went out of the formation. Hector thought that he would be the chieftain of thoose men but when the man took his spear and pointed towards the place where one micenian was fighting against one of his elite warriors, he decided to go there.

-Apolquios stop!-shouted Hector as he halted less than a meter away from the two warriors.

The trojan warrior recognized the voice of the prince so he stopped his next strike. Itachi glanced upwards to see who had given the order and when he saw the first born prince of troy he put his sword down.

-Greetings, I think you are here to parley?-asked Itachi.

The prince nodded.

-Yes, and you are the one that ordered the spear wall?-asked Hector.

-Yes, I´m guilty for that-said Itachi-You must be prince Hector.

-That´s right, and you are?-asked Hector.

-Ajax-answered Itachi, he changued his name and place of living very often.

After some discussion Itachi and Hector shacked their hands in agreement. The surviving trojan defenders of the beach finally reached their walls and the retreating micenians reached their boats, many lives were wasted and saved that day. Itachi returned to the micenian zone while Hector returned to the city.

The first part of the play was over, but the ending of it was far from over.

_**Itachi has finally met Hector and things will start to complicate, battles will happen, treason, duels and the true side of the tale.**__** Needless to say...Itachi will have some work to do.**_


	3. An excellent plan

**Eyes of old: Greece**

**The Philosophy of war part 2: ****An excellent plan**

_The siege of the fortress-city of Troy wasn´t something the micenians were used to.__ We fought some battles outside the city and I fought many times against Hector. I respected him, he could do things incredible for a mortal man and he was loved by his troops. But I couldn´t say the same about his brother._

_First of all was thefact that he was very, very, VERY!...dumb.__ I am not saying that he had some mental problem or anything like that, he was a typical arrogant prince, the only thing that he had was his handsomess. But he was so despicable!_

_Sorry, I have lost my nerves for a second._

_Let´s continue with the story before I start cursing the crap out of that guy...__he really pisses me off._

_So let´s start with our first offensive to the walls of troy._

-I tell you brother that there is no way we are going to agree with this!-shouted Agamenon slaming his fist on the table to shut up the men arround.

All the warlords and small kings of Greece were there sitting on the chairs near an enormous table with a map of Troy,not very precise but a map after all, and the surrounding lands. Agamenon was discussing with his brother Menelao while Aquiles was just staring at the table without interest and Ulises was reading the reports.

Meanwhile Ajax(Itachi) was helping Ulises with the reports of the scouts. It seemed that all the villages near Troy had been evacuated and the crops transported into the city, or burned. Every single capable men had readied to fight the micenians. They still outnumbered the trojans but the food and water wouldn´t last forever, they were used to fight on plain grounds or small hills. A siege was difficult for any kind of army even if they defended the city.

And now this.

The prince Paris(thinking that Agamenon and all the armies of Greece were REALLY coming to rescue Helen felt guilty and decided to chalange Menelao(Helen´s husband and brother of Agamenon) to a duel to decide who would get the princess so that no more blood would be spilled.

Yeah right...

Itachi couldn´t help but stare in shock at the men that brought the message. Did the prince really believe that Agamenon would just take all the fleet back home, making months of work and tons of resourcers wasted for nothing? But still Menelao wanted to accept the challange.

-I want to bring his skull to my palace!-shouted Menelao angrily-He must pay for what he did, and if everyone sees it...

-I have not crossed a sea to get your pretty women to you, I came here to conquer this city-said Agamenon.

-Excuse me, I may have an idea-said Ulises.

All the chieftains and nobles turned their heads towards Ulises, known as the cleverest man in Greece, to hear his plan.

-We will do as they say-began Ulises- The fight will be done. We all know that prince Paris may have some valour...but he is not a warrior, so he will die quickly. Then we will strike with the whole army.

Two hours later, outside the gates of Troy.

The whole micenian army was there.

Thousands of men and horses were lined up in a strange line. Spearmen with the cheapest weapons were the first line of the army( men too poor to buy themselves good weapons), cannon fodder. Behind them were the mercenaries and veteran warriors and at the bottom the warlords and kings gave orders on thier charriots.

Itachi was with Agamenon, Menelao, Ulises and many more kings and bodyguards, in the middle of the battlefield all of them on foot, their eyes watching the walls of Troy and the army outside it.

The trojan army looked a lot like the micenian troops but with some little differences like weapons and bows. Facing the group of micenian aristocrats were the two princes of Troy: Hector and Paris. In Itachi´s ponion, they didn´t look like brothers at all. But now the only thing that was going through Itachi´s mind was the combat that was going to happen and the troops he would have to lead.

Menealo was smiling darkly while he watched the "men" that had stole his women. Paris was some few centimeters shorter than Menelao and with not many flesh in his body, the micenian was two or three times stronger and he killed his first enemy when he was 15.

A wimpy prince against a berserker micenian king. Just one person in the whole trojan army thought that Paris had one chance against Menelao: Paris.

Agamenon said the usual words before a duel starts. The two men did the usual prayers to their gods, checked the armour and got ready to fight. Hector said some words of advaice to his brother. Paris wasn´t aware of it but Itachi knew that Hector was very worried, he didn´t show it but his eyes betrayed him.

After that everyone left the center of the battlefield except for Paris and Menelao. The two of them saluted with their swords and then the duel started.

Itachi put far more attention to the equipement of his soldiers than the duel that was happening there, besides he knew by the sounds of sword clashing against shield that Menelao was having his fun playing with the prince.

-This won´t last longer, prepear for battle and remember to fight together-said Itachi to his soldiers-Understood?-the soldiers nodded-Good.

Before he could continue with his work a scream was heard as Menelao´s sword made a deep wound to Parise´s right leg, making him fall to the ground. The micenian was now going to make the final blow but the prince started to run with one leg towards Troy´s city. Menelao followed him cursing loudly and Itachi decided to follow Menelao to prevent him from doing something stupid. Hector thought the same and walked towards Paris.

-Come on an fight! You dont deserve to be called a prince, not even a dog!-shouted Menelao as he got slowly closer to Paris.

Agamenon saw his chance so he decided to take it.

-The trojans have deshonoured the agreement, prepear for battle!-shouted Agamenon and the sound of thousands of spears getting ready answered him.

Paris finally reached his brother´s spot and fell to his knees trying to shielding himself from the big micenian. Hector just stood there not looking at his brother while Menelao continued his walk to kill the prince and Itachi got closer and closer.

-Step aside prince Hector or I will kill him at your feet!-said Menelao as he pointed at the wounded prince with his sword.

-The fight is over you have heard that-said Hector calmly, his eyes never leaving the micenian.

-The fight isn´t over until I see his corpse dismembered on the ground!-said Menelao as he readied his sword to strike.

But Hecor was faster. And before the micenian´s sowrd could start her trip to Parise´s flesh Hector´s sword pierced Menelao´s neck leaving the micenian with wide eyes, the sword cut preventing any words to go out of his mouth.

"Shit!" thought Itachi as he saw Menelao´s body fall to the ground "This won´t make Agamenon very happy". He finally arrived where Hector was trying to help his brother.

-Take your brother to the city while there is time-said Itachi as he took Menealo´s body-Do it before it is too late!

Hector helped Paris as they went towards the trojan zone and Itachi did the same with the corpse of Menelao. Some charriots tried to reach the battle or help the king´s brother so they made their horses run at full speed, their riders shouting warcries and insults as they tried their best to mantain themselvs on the machine. A poorly decorated charriot arrived first and the crew grabbed the body before they run again towards the now very close micenian battle line.

The other charriots weren´t aware of the fact that they were going alone against the trojan line, but Itachi did, and he also noticed the trojan archers aiming with their bows pointing to the charriotse´s crews. Itachi took a decision, not one he would take if he was his older motral and sane self. But he was now an immortal crazy micenian so...he didn´t mind.

The arrows were fired and the shouts of anger and insults were changed to cries of pain and the sound of flying arrows. One charriot lost it´s two crewmen, their bodies pierced by some arrows "But the horses are still alive" thought Itachi as he jumped to the charriot "Let´s go".

Itachi gave an order and the charriot started to move towards the zone where charriots and spearmen were fighting in a bloody hand to hand combat. Some charriots had been able to make some gaps in the trojan lines, but with no infantry to support them, their actions were not helping a lot. Itachi´s sudden charge changed the situation.

He made a horizontal manouver making dust and confusion cover the trojans and also crushing bones and flesh. The trojan nobles and chiefs tried to rally their troops so that they could finish the charriots but when the dust dissapeared the charriots had already fled.

"Ok that was far too close" thought Itachi as he directed the charriots to the safety of the micenian line where they would be repaired "The micenians are already fighting against the trojans, and it seems that they are going to be pulled off" thought Itachi again as he went to the fight once more.

And that happened.

The micenians run all the way to the trojan position, exahusting them while arrows, javelins and every single thing that could hurt were thrown to them. They were met by the shields and spears of the healthy and ready trojan warriors who didn´t give ground even when the waves of attackers started to make gaps in the line. And Hector helped to mantaining the line, giving orders and making his presence raise the spirits of the trojan soldiers.

-This isn´t looking good-said Ulises while he looked towards the killing ground-I think we should fall back.

-My brother is dead, I wont let them surive this day-whispered Agamenon- And Troy needs to be conquered, the sooner the better. Send the next wave!

The nearby warlords and nobles looked wearily at the king.

-My lord if we send the reserves...-began one of Agamenon´s cousins.

-We will destroy them-said Agamenon grimly-Or die trying.

-Then you will surely die my king.

Agamenon and his warlords turned to find Itachi there with his armour almost broken, his sword covered with blood and sand and dust all over him. No wounds could be seen(mainly because it was very difficult to wound him and the regenerative powers also helped), but the look in his eyes was different.

-I have just came from the left flank and things aren´t looking good and our troups are begining to retreat-said Itachi, his voice calm yet very serious- Send the reinforcements now, and we will have a massacre of retreating soldiers trying to scape between two forces.

Agamenon felt silent as his eyes and Itachi´s began to battle, no one moved even the screams and sound of battles couldn´t be heard by anyone of thoose two men, even the other warlords couldn´t even move.

But after some seconds Itachi´s dark eyes finally won thank to years of learning how to intimidate with just one look.

-Ok, stop the assault-said Agamenon to one of the mounted soldiers nearby-Everyone fall back to the sea. Ajax, take one of the reserve forces and stop the trojans for a while.

-It will be done-said Itachi "And don´t think I will give you the pleasure of dying my pompous friend".

Itachi and his new squadron of spearmen run towards the retreating micenians and the pursuiting trojans. Many of the micenians were not carrying their weapons or shields so that they could run faster, running like the dogs of hell were coming after them, their heads looking backwards sometimes to see the uncoming trojans.

Itachi halted and ordered his warriors to make a lineof spears and shields, his eyes trying to found someone in particular. "Come on where are you" thought Itachi as more and more fleeing micenians crossed the gaps in the spearmen formation "Come on, you could wear at least something to distinct you from the others, a horse tail, a silver helmet a signal that says "Prince of Troy here!" For example".

Then he saw him mounted on a brown horse leading the trojans, his armour covered with blood and some wounds over his body. The helmet had a ponytail and his armour had some silver decorations.

-There he is...-said Itachi as he ordered his men to close all the gaps except one in the center where he stood.

Hector saw him too so he ordered his men to go back to their formations so that they wouldn´t be desorganized before he made his horse stop and he raised a hand to salute. Itachi did the same, it was time to parley a bit so both of them began to move forward until they were just some mere inches away from each other.

-We always meet this way-said Hector.

-Yeah it is a bit strange actually-responded Itachi as he looked at the prince- And we are at the same situation with the same problems.

-Well this time I have a slight advantage-said Hector as e pointed at the retreating micenians.

-But I can hold you up until reinforcements come and slaughter your forces that aren´t protected by the walls anymore-comented Itachi with a small smile-And believe me, I am very hard to kill.

-Well I had to try...-said Hector as he sighed- We will make a truce, this way we can take our dead and rest. Your king must accept it to reorganize his troops and my men are too tired to continue fighting. Will you be able to convince him?

-It won´t be the first time-said Itachi with a dangerous smile- Trust me, I know many ways to convince people.

They made another quick salute before Hector and his troops returned to the city, carrying their wounded and dead warriors while Itachi did the same, but going towards Agamenon´s camp.

"Well, it could have been worse than this" thought Itachi as he helped a leg-wounded man to stand up. His eyes went through the field, more than a thousand corpses were laying or moving slightly, arrows spears swords, shields laying with their now dead or wounded masters. It was one of thoose things that you don´t want to but you know you will remember it for all your life.

But it could have been worse.

_I convinced Agamenon using my best persuasive ways, that battle costed us one thousand and four hundred men, while the trojans suffered less than a half of our losses.__ It wasn´t a good start for an invasion but Agamenon wanted Troy, so the siege continued._

_I helped building the camps defences and just when the sun was about to totally hide I went to sleep.__ In my dreams I found the faces of the men that I had killed their eyes without light their faces white and terrifying. _

_I woke up sweating and with my heart bumping at a speed that I couldn´t believe possible. Every single night after that one thoose faces hunted me, and more came after thoose._

_A veteran of a war normally has nightmares of the things he has done, after months or years of fighting. My case was far worse, because as time passed more wars brought their dark nightmares upon myself._


	4. The real horse

**Eyes of old: Greece**

**The ****Philosophy of war part 3: The real horse**

_The siege of troy continued, every side looing precious people, Hector died by the hand of Aquiles, the micenian warrior__ who didn´t suffer any wounds when the trojan prince´s sword impacted. He wasnñt a semi god, but the legend about the water that made him invencible was true._

_It was meant to happen, there had been alway a possibility that more places would be in the same situation as the one that made me the way I´m now. So maybe there were more inmortals around the world and I wasn´t alone. That will give me lots of trouble in the future..._

_And that also would give me a life again._

_But __I was talking about the last part of the siege of troy. The legend says that we fooled the trojans making a wodden horse and hidding some men in it so that when it was midnight they could open the gates and the army could enter the city._

_Bullshit._

_I must admit that it was made of wood, and that if you looked at it at a long distance it could look like a horse.__ But I can assure you that it wasn´t a wodden horse, but it helped us to take the city. That shows that every legend has some truth in it._

_Even if the legend is a bit strange._

**Micenian camp near in the beach, almost a year after the landing, central part of the camp.**

-Another one returns to the sea...-said Itachi as he carried the dead body of young boy aided by another soldier. The body was all white and some insects were starting to attack the dead flesh, so they had to take care of the body but they couldn´t burn it because of the lack of wood, so they threw it to the sea.

The other soldier took the two coins and with some words they threw the body, and after it the two coins so that his soul could enter in the underworld. The corpse began to slowly enter the water while the two warriors tayed silent, looking at it.

-I promised that he would return-whispered the soldier next to Itachi with a sad voice, his eyes looking at the sea like there was nothing else- I told my wife that his brother would return home to see his sons and enjoy his life and tell his grandsons and daughters how he survived the war. Now he would see his ancestors. Death sometime comes far too quickly.

"Or far too slow" thought Itachi as he tapped the soldier´s shoulder before they returned to the camp "Like this damn siege"

Ten months, twenty days and seven hours since the first micenian landed on the sands of Troy´s beach, and they hadn´t advanced. Instead they had fought some battles outside the village for the first month and now the trojans only made some skirmishes that killed some soldiers and stole some sleep from the micenians. Disease was another problem that killed more people than all the raids and battles. It couldn´t be fought with weapons and it was slow and painfull, nothing that looked like the tales of honour and courage thoose soldiers had hears.

-Welcome to the real face of war-whispered Itachi to himself as a sad smile appeared in his face.

Itachi helped the depressed soldier with his diary works while he used his psycological strategies to calm the soldier and try to chear him up a bit. Many bodies were found every day in the camp with a bloodied sword near them and their throat cut(that was the usual way of suicide but others jumped from one of the high ciffs near the camp or drank poison), he didn´t want another dead to throw to the sea.

He was revising one of the broken tents near the wodden wall when with three soldiers when a sweating boy arrived and started to speak too fast for them to understand so Itachi put his left hand on the boy´s mouth.

-Take a breath boy or you will be the next body we throw to the river!-said Itachi with fake anger making the other soldiers chuckle.

The boy calmed himself and explained that Agamenon was going to do an emergency meeting with the officers and nobles of the army to find a way to break the doors of Troy once and for all. Itachi nodded and walked towards Agamenon´s tent, that had grown a lot as time passed to make the king´s life there more comfortable. "So that his royal ass is comfortable in his royal chair" thought Itachi as he entered into the enormous tent.

The nobles only glanced at him for a moment before they continued talking about the strategy they should use. Some of them wanted a frontal attack with all their force using ladders, that would kill half the army and the other half would be butchered after them so Itachi would have to flee towards a far island and live the last years of his immortal life living with a rock.

The last part didn´t sound logical, but it was a possibility.

Other option was pray for the gods so that they would send some sort of incredible creature that would destroy the walls of the city, kill the guarnition so that the micenians had only to sit down and watch.

That would be nice, the only little problem the plan had was that it didn´t work, or the gods had better things to do.

There were other plans but they were too ridiculous or too expensive so they continued with their talking. Another option was to return home, but the king was far too proud to do it. So Itachi sat down on one of the chairs and started to talk with a persian mercenary chief called Diractus that spoke greek with an strange accent and that was well known for be one of the fastest horsemen in all Persia, and that his men were brave and efficient as long as they were paid. The only problem was that cavalry was good fighting in plains of grass or sand, not in fortresses or sieges.

-I don´t like to sound disrespectfull or dishonoured but I don´t know what are my men and I doing here-explained Diractus to Itachi with his strong persian accent- I like gold but sitting down here waiting, without fighting, is a bit depressing.

-Tell me about it-said Itachi as he glanced for a moment to the nobles discussing.

-In my home village we had a neighbour that lived on a fortified house with a strong door, he killed one of the farmers so we all went towards his house to kill him but the door couldn´t fall. So one of us had an idea, we used a horse that was half mad that charged against the door-explained Diractus with a small smile.

-You are joking...-said Itachi with a raised eyebrow.

-Nope-answered Diractus as he scratched his head to remember more- The kids distrcted the killer´s atention throwing rocks to the house´s rightside while I rode the mad horse with an home-made iron helmet towards the door. The horse was so fast that it broke the door, the helemt and it´s head. We killed the man and we gave that horse an use before he died. If I had tht horse but bigger we would be able to break the doors.

The persian chuckled a bit, but Itachi remained silent for some moments.Then suddenly a scary smile appeared and Itachi began to cuckle and then laugh darkly. That surprised everyone nearby and even scared them(Itachi never laughed...). Then the black haired boy raised from his seat.

-You are a genious Diractus!-shouted Itachi still smiling darkly-We will do that, we will breake the gates that way.

-You can´t be serious...-said one of the nobles.

-Not a real one, a wodden one-said Itachi.

-And we will enter into it, until the trojans take it to their city so that we can go out the horse at night and open the gates?-suggested Ulises.

-No, they would soon notice that it is a trap so they would burn it or something like that-aid Itachi as he walked towards the large table where the map of Troy was- It will be made of wood, and it may look like a horse...but trust me, it will work.

**Troy´s walls, one week later**

The watchmen of the front gate were terribly bored, they had been guarding the huge doors for weeks and there wasn´t even a slight chance that the micenians could enter so, why bother about it?

It was late in the evening and the sun was about to hide again behind the sea so the soldiers started to make their last walk through the walls before dinner. Everything was quiet, in the city the people slept peacefully. One of the soldiers told his companions that he hd to pee, so he walked towards the end of the wall and started to let the yellow liquid flow.

A small grumble could be heard and before the trojan could move his head four arrows pierced his body(one of them reaching his pelvic area). The man was dead before his mouth could open.

Under the walls and watchtowers some micenians started to slowly finish the last preparations.

- Good work you idiots, they will soon miss him and see us!-said one of the micenians angrily in a low voice

- Well you were not showered some moments ago with piss so shut up and go to hell!-said one of the micenians that was trying to get the liquid out of his clothing.

The other micenians just shrugged or smirked as they continued thier work. The "horse" needed to be silent for some time at least so that it could reach the door. Itachi was watching the process on the best place to do it.

The "head" of the "horse".

**Author´s note: **This siege machine was created mainly for doing two things.

-One: Break the gates with it´s battering ram that was placed inside the structure´s body. It´s covered with the wood and animal fur of the structure so it can´t get on fire and the men that use it cannot be harmed unless the structure falls apart. This is the body of the "horse".

-Two: Allow the micenians too reach the top of the walls. The siege machine had a wodden tower incorporated on it´s frontside, with a ramp(this would allow the micenian soldiers to attack the walls and protect the siege machine better). This could be called the neck and the head of the "horse".

So there you go, I have just destroyed without mercy one of the most famous legends of history(that could be possible, everyone does some stupid mistakes in their lifetime). And now let´s continue shall we?

-Do it as slowly as possible but don´t stop, understood?-said Itachi to the other micenians that were near or inside the "horse". His red eyes watched the dark sky for some moments- The clouds won´t cover that moon forever. Zeus protect you all.

- And Ares help us- answered the soldiers as they started to push the "horse". The beguining was slow but they started to move faster and faster but without making any ound thanks to the quick roadway that the first soldiers had made some hours before.

After what looked like days the micenians managed to move the horse just some meters away from the walls, the plan was working smoothly but the death of the trojan soldier was finally noticed, just when the clouds decided to move away from the moon.

- They are here!-shouted one of the trojans before ten arrows outside the walls were fired and three pierced his body.

Knowing that the infiltration and silence were no longer posible the micenians made the final push positioning the "horse" in contact with the door. Itachi and five micenians pushed the ramp making it fall to the walls, making a perfect bridge in the process.

-Charge!-shouted Itachi as his feet touched the hard stone with wich the walls of Troy were made. His men followed him close, they thought that Itachi was somehow blessed by the gods and he could not suffer any harm, so that way their chances of survival were greater.

Some trojan soldiers were starting to reach their position but they were few in comparaison with the micenians that were more numerous each passing second.

One of the trojans tried to use his spear to attack Itachi but the black haired boy was fast, and he had one free hand. The spear cut the air searching for Itachi´s head but the black haired´s boy free hand grabbed the spear just in time tearing some skin and burning his hand in the process. Itachi felt the pain but he was so used to it that he just ignored it while his spear pierced the trojan soldier´s neck.

Itachi stopped to watch his hand "Not even the slightest injury, like if I hadn´t stopped a spear with my hand" his thoughts were interrupted as more trojans tried to attack him but Itachi´s shield was fast enough to block their strikes. The micenians started to overun the trojans soldier thanks to their numbers, trojan bodies and blood covering the once clean and proud walls.

Itachi let the micenian soldiers deal with the trojan defenders while he went down stairs towards the gate, he saw dozens of well armed trojan spearmen and archers coming from the streets of the city and the battering ram was still trying to destroy the door. The archers spotted Itachi and began to fire at him, but the distance and the toughtness of the shield prevented them of doing any harm.

"Let´s see were is the damn gadget to open the door" thought Itachi as he tried to find the gadget. He found some spears and shields "No", a box full of stones "Nope", the head of a trojan soldier that had fallen from the top of the walls covered with blood " I think this could hardly open a door"

Meanwhile the trojan reinforcements were reaching the gates but the micenians had also reached them too after butchering the wall´s defenders, so Itachi had some backup.

-You need some help here sir?-asked one of the micenians to Itachi as the black haired man was still searching for the gadget.

-Try to get them bussy while I try to poen the door for the next guests-said Itachi as he pointed towards the incoming trojan defenders.

-It will be done sir-said the micenian as he ordered the others to attack.

And so the fight in the streets of Troy began, spear met spear, swords clashed with shields or flesh, small clouds of arrows were faired as the archers tried to kill their micenian counterparts that were trying to take cover behind bodies and buildings.

And between the destruction, terror and havoc, Itachi finally found the gadget, and three arrows found his body too. The archers that fired them were going to reload, but Itachi had other plans.

He had left his sword in the body of a trojan and his spear was useless at short distances, so he had to do something drastic. So he grabbed two of the arrows that had penetrted his armour and he took them off violently.

-Ouch...-whispered Itachi as he used the arrows as daggers-That hurt a bit you know?

One of the archers tried to draw his long knife but Itachi pierced his eye until the arrow of his right hand finally reached the brain, killing the trojan instantly, and making that arrow useless.

The second archer had his knife ready on his right hand and he charged against Itachi with a war cry, so Itachi charged against him too and introduced the arrow of his left hand into the mouth of the trojan, making the poor devil choke with his own blood.

The third one did the most intelligent thing, he run.

At least he found the gadget to open the door, an enormous lever that could be moved with three or four men, but Itachi had an idea that could make that problem go away. He put the two bodies on the lever and he started to pull down, the weight of the dead bodies made the damaged door move upwards, surprising the micenians outside the walls, and letting them enter.

The first men to cross the doors wasn´t a micenian, but Diractus and his persian cavalry.

-Kemuliaan atau kematian!-shouted the uncoming mounted warriors as they charged through the streets aniquilating the trojans.

The defenders were desorganized so the persian mercenaries easily killed them without even stoping their horses. Itachi finally arrived at the center of the street, where Diractus was defending himself against two trojan spearmen with his scimitar. Itachi grabbed the sword of a dead body "He doesn´t need it anymore" thought Itachi as he cut the right hand of the trojan that was going to hit Diractu´s horse´s leg. The trojans fell to the ground screaming while he tried to stop the bleeding, letting Itachi finish the wounded´s man pain. The other man tried to attack Itachi while he was occupied but the persian chief was faster.

And another head dead body fell to the ground with the back of his head cut, brain pieces and blood going out of it.

**Author´s note: **Also, when you kill someone the bladder and the intestines relax, so the body automatically pees and shits. Just to inform you, I hope you aren´t eating while you read this explanation.

-Thanks for the help but you could have arrived earlier don´t you think?-asked the persian chief as he calmed down his horse that was nervous due to the sounds and the smell of battle

-I dont have the luck of being the fastest horsemen in all Persia unlike others that I know-answered Itachi- Do you have any horse that I could use?

-Serhim and ten of my best men protect the reserve horses, tell him that I end you there and give him this-Diractu gave him a wodden tablet with some marks- Good luck!

And with that the persian chief rode his horse, searching for another enemy to kill, his scimitar ready, war cries and insults coming from his mouth towards the doomed trojans.

After guetting the horse Itachi rode through the streets of Troy at high speed, the black horse he had picked was incredibly fast, Itachi´s red eyes couldn´t even notice the details of the buildings nearby. The speed was amazing, it was intoxicating, thrilling, Itachi had no more adjectives to descive it but he knew when he had to stop, and most importantly where.

-Stop!-said a voice nearby.

He stoped his horse and looked at the person that had said that, and he tried his best not to dismount and kill him.

The voice belonged to Paris, prince of Troy.

The boy wore just a simple robe without any weapon, it looked like he had just woke up from his bed and some guards were near him, without armour but with their swords drawn. They would have attacked him but the darkness of the night, the confusion and the fact that he was covered with blood hid his identity.

-The micenians have destroyed the gates, they are beguining to take the city and we can´t hold them back for much longer-said Itachi trying to sound realistic-The best we can do is take everyone out of the city before it´s too late my lord.

Paris didn´t expect that, his face showed it: Eyes wide, cold sweat and trembling...

-That´s imposible no one has ever passed the walls of Troy!- said Paris with fear in his voice.

-Well, now there are more than four thousand soldiers entering the city, and I can assure you that they aren´t visiting-said Itachi- Now we must evacuate the city.

-Prince Hector´s wife is now in a house near the gates with her child, we can´t let the micenians kill him-said one of the guards as he understood the situation.

-I can save her-said Itachi as he glanced for some seconds towards the now burning part of the city- Tell me where she is!

The guard gave him the directions and Itachi rode towards his new destination, just turning his head for a moment to see the fleeing members of the trojan royalty fleeing, Paris running with a woman that Itachi could identify as Helen. "A pretty face" was the only thought she had about her before his horse carried him to the burning houses and blood washed streets where a mother and his child where.

**Hector´s residence outside the palace, main room.**

Andromache, Hector´s wife and now widow, was taking care of her son. The little Astyanax was just a baby, he would never see his father and Andromache was far too sad to even care about getting married again. Now she was sitting in a wodden chair in the middle of the cold room, no sound coming or going except for the soft repiration of the young infant.

Suddenly all that peace was killed when one of the trojan soldiers opened the door quickly and run to the main room accompained by three more trojans.

- My lady the micenians have taken the walls, we have to get you out of here!-said one of the guards.

Andromache was shocked by the sudden change of events but there was no time for doubt, so she carried her baby with both of her arms while she took one thing she couldn´t leave there, the bracelet Hector gave her when they were kids, the only thing that she had to remember him...

-We must hurry!-said one of the gurards.

Andromache nodded as she took the bracelet, carrying her baby between her arms, the youngster finally waking up because of the strange noises and the feeling of worry that his mother had. The only problem was that the house was some meters above the streets, and the only way to get down was the stairs.

Were Achilles and his myrmidions were waiting, covered with the blood of the dead trojans. When they saw the princess and her guards coming outside the door the myrmidions charged, shouting battle cryes, Achilles the first of them.

The guards didn´t have the slightsest of chances, they were killed before they could even draw their swords. The princess of Troy couldn´t even scape as the myrmidons took her baby from her arms, the infant crying loudly as Achilles inspected him.

-I always wondered if the tale that said that the trojans were sons of Apollo, and that they could fly...-said Achilles to himself as he looked at the end of the plataform where the house-palace was, a falling of more than seven meters awaited for everyone that tried to jump from there-Let´s try if that theory is true.

It didn´t mother how much the mother pleaded or the baby cryed, Achilles grabbed the boy by his leg, this was his final vengance for Patroclous death by Hector´s hands.

And so he threw the child to his death, not even looking at him as he descended into his death.

**Some seconds before...**

"Ok this must be the building" thought Itachi as he made his horse stop near the elevated palace. He tied the horse to a nerby fence of a house and he decided that he would climb. "I am loosing it more and more" thought Itachi. He sighed and started to climb.

At first it was a bit difficult, but as he found some holes he started to reach the middle of his way up. Then he heard war cryes and the sounds of swords meeting flesh and bone and also the screams of a woman and the crying of a baby. "Oh no" thought Itachi as he tried to climb faster, but he was still too far away...then he heard a voice from beyond him and he saw the baby being held by his tiny leg.

"Come on you must be fucking kidding me!" thought Itachi as his eyes grew wide and his heartbeat suddenly increased, he could see it at slow motion: Achille´s fingers releasing the kid, the baby fallying...Itachi made a choice then.

He jumped to catch him.

Normally this would be suicidal, stupid or with very slim chances of survival. But Itachi could regenerate flesh and bone so, it was worth a try. And he was lucky and skillfull enough to catch the young Astyanax in the middle of the air and he also managed to land skillfully into the ground...more or less.

-Ouch, I think I should practice landings...- Itachi released the grip over the baby...no wounds, internaly or externaly, he was fine and he was looking at him- Don´t try to fly next time ok?

-Ga?-asked the baby.

-I will take it as a yes...-said Itachi as he grabbed the baby and placed him in one of the horse´s bags-You two stay here until I return, I have some bussiness to do with an old pal of mine...

And so Itachi run through the stairs, infiltration no longer a necesity. Two of the myrmidons were guarding the beguining of the stair but they were having too much fun watching something to notice the black haired boy, and that mistake was payed with their lives when Itachi cut their two necks silently, putting a hand on their mouthes as his sword cut their necks without letting a sound scape.

He threw the bodies downstairs, the cheering and laughter of the myrmidions loud enough to cover the sound of the bodies fallying. Without giving himself time to rest Itachi entered the enormous house, assessinating any myrmidion unlucky enough to be distracted with their pillaging. He heard the noise of someone flling to the ground and a man cursing.

-Fucking whore!-shouted the voice and then he started to laugh- I like when they fight back a bit, it makes it more interesting.

Itachi moved silently towards the main room, hidding between the shadows and the forniture. His red eyes analized the scene: A woman laying on the ground trying to scape the grip of a big myrmidon that had left his armour behind and was laughing. "A raping scene...I need to do this with caution and tact" thought Itachi.

The myrmidion was taking off his armour skirt(in that age pants didn´t exist, unless you were a barbarian), and he was about to start when a silver-like shadow passed some inches away from him, and when he looked down he found that he had one less "finger".

And this one, didn´t belong to his hands or feet.

Normally he would scream but a sword had appeared from the backside of his head and was now showing itself from his mouth, so the only thing that could came out were the chocking due to the amount of blood.

Itachi pushed the now dead body aside as he kneeled to help the woman, he inspected her for some moments, some small injuries but nothing too serious.

-Dont worry I will get you out of here...-said Itachi as he offered his hand.

Andromache looked at Itachi for some seconds. He didn´t know if it was wise to believe someone that she didn´t knew, but he had saved her, and that should count a bit.

But before her hand could grasp Itachi´s the red eyed boy fell to the ground with two arrows inside hi body. Achilles and two of his myrmidons were there, and they didn´t look very pleased.

-That bastard has killed almost everyone!-said one of the soldiers as his companion and himleft their bows on the ground and aproached towards the fallen Itachi.

The two myrmidons started to kick Itachi´s body, thinking that he was dead. Meanwhile Achilles looked at the wife of the man that killed his lover Patroclus, he needed more blood to avange the death of his lover and friend...maybe he could have some fun with her first.

But Itachi had other plans, and the first to feel them were the two micenians.

-Take this you son of...-but his sentence was interrupted when Itachi grabbed his feet with one of his hands and the feet of the other myrmidon with his other hand.

With two movements the two warriors fell on the ground and Itachi stood up gain thanks to the impulse. His hand grabbed the sword and with two quick slashes two more souls went to Hades.

-I am not that easy to kill...-whispered Itachi as he faced Achilles. The micenian hero looked at him with wide eyes. "The plan is working" thought Itachi as he cleaned his armour a bit.

Well, the truth was that the armour wasn´t his. It was Hector´s and he had one good reason to be wearing it. A promise that he did the sixth month of the siege to Hector when they were alone during the night.

**Flashback**

Itachi waited on the small hill. He assumed a relaxed position, his eyes looking at the stars while he stood there. After a battle near the boats one week ago during a parley Hector gave him a message, to meet him when the sky darkneed one week later.

And he had agreed, so here was he now, on a small hill in the middle of no-mans land, trying to stay warm and watching the small points of light in the heavens.

Two minutes before the agreed hour to meet Hector reached the place, wearing a hood and long clothing to not catch any attention.

-Well here I am as you demanded prince-said Itachi- No weapons, no armour and no one following me.

Hector took off his hood and aproached until he was just one arm away from Itachi.

-Good-said Hector- You are a man worth of his word, this will surely help. I am here to ask you a favour.

-An enemy prince asking for help to a low ranking soldier...it´s actually a really weird situation-said Itachi.

-It´s not if the prince is about to die and the low ranking soldier is a semi-god- said Hector with a calmed voice.

Itachi´s face didn´t give any emotion but for some moments worry appeared in his eyes. Did he know?

-I don´t know what are you talking about...-said Itachi- I can assure you that I don´t have any family from the Olimpus.

-Yet I have seen you suffer wounds that would kill any mortal and live without any scar on your body. If you are not a semi-god, then how do you explain that?-said Hector with a raised eyebrow.

-I am a strange exception-explained Itachi while he shrugged.

They looked at each other´s eyes for some seconds until finally after a minute or more Hector gave up.

-Ok I won´t ask you how but I know you are tough and trustfull-said Hector- So I am asking you this: Save my wife and son.

Itachi raied an eyebrow while he tried to understand.

-Your son and wife are in the city, protected by the walls and your men, there is no reason...-said Itachi.

- Agamenon won´t stop until the city is his and the walls won´t be stopping him for all eternity. Maybe him or Ulises or you will find a way to enter, and I think that fter so much time waiting, your soldier won´t spare anyone-explained Hector- I will not be alive to see this, but you will.

-That´s ridiculous, how are you so sure that you will die!-said Itachi, incredulity finally reaching his voice-You are not weak or bad with the weapons...

-Who died one week ago?-asked Hector suddenly.

Itachi was surprised for the question, one week ago the battle of the ships was held, and many men fought and died there. Why did he ask him this? Then he remembered.

-You are refearing to the boy?-asked Itachi.

Hector nodded. During the battle of the ships Achilles didn´t appear but his lover Patroclus took his armour and fought against Hector, loosing the fight and his life. Hecor took off Achilles helmet, revealing the mortaly wounded Patroclus.

After that the battle ended with the trojans returning to their home and the micenians to their camp.

- Aquilles will come to get his revange and we both know that he is also protected by the gods like you. Maybe my destiny is to die by his hands but I can still save my loved ones. I know that asking you this does not make much sense, but...

-I will do it.

Hector was more than surprised when he heard this words, he suposed that if Itachi accepted he would ask something for him first(and he would give it if that manatained his family safe). When he asked him why Itachi answered with one sentence.

- I don´t wanna to see it again.

**End flashback**

-This is excellent, now I can kill you twice Hector!-said Achilles as he charged against Itachi with his spear ready to kill. He had left his shield behind so that he could fight without the heavy metal piece.

Itachi moved to the right just when Achilles was about to reach him, and with one swing of his sword he tried to chop the micenian´s arm but the other warrior was fust enough to almost parry the blow, leaving only a small cut that was quickly regenerated. "Well, well... it seems that I am not alone after all"thought Itachi.

Achilles continued to attack, this time with quick moves trying to find a weak point in Itachi´s defence while the black haired boy blocked the attacks and made his own counter attacks with his sword, only making some thin cuts that were instantly healed by the micenian.

"Ok if conventional moves dont work, then we will have to play another type of game.." thought Itachi as he charged with his shield against Achilles, making the micenian loose his balance and fall to the ground, with Itachi on him trying to stab the micenian hero but Achilles was fast enough to kick Itachi on the groin, seding him backwards and allowing the micenian to stand up again.

The two warriors remained on guard, looking at each other trying to find the moment to attack their eyes scanning their rival´s movements. Achilles decided to get the iniciative so he charged again, this time with his spear below his waist so that it will make Itachi low his shield.

Itachi had been fighting for more than a lifetime, he knew that it would be a trick before he even saw it. So he didn´t lower his shield, but his sword to cut the light part of the spear while he used his shield to crush Achille´s nose and send the micenian backwrds again.

"Let´s see there must be a way to kill him" thought Itachi as his mind began to thing a new tactic "Trying to cut off his arms and legs?...No, I would have to be very precise and strong to cut an arm with just one blow. Open his chest and take out his heart would be more effective but also more difficult"

This was going to be tough.

This time Itachi attacked first and swords clahed again and again while the two warriors made the dangerous dance of death. Itachi had still something on his favour: Aquilles didn´t knew that he was immortal too, and he could get some advantage with that.

They continued their dance through the many rooms of the place, fighting in the main room, the large bedroom and even the little armoury.

The fight was slowly guetting craizier as Itachi lost his shield when Achilles did a quick sword move, so noe Itachi was using a wodden chair as defence and attack. Itachi managed to make the micenian loose the grip of his sword after breaking the chair against Achilles arm, but Achilles used a table as defence until he took his sword again, and so the fight continued to detroy the furniture of the house(and the building also suffered).

The battle continued in an opening zone in the middle of the house where a small well covered almost enterely by a small cover of wood with a hole in the middle, that was used to get water and also gave the view of a strange undererearth place with a lake. But that wasn´t interesting for the two fighters.

-Come on, die!-yelled Achilles as he tried to cut Itachi´s head again but missed when the black haired warrior moved his head backwards- I don´t know how you are still alive, but I think it´s better like this. This way I can enjoy seeing your body dead on the ground again!

Itachi didn´t say anything, the other warrior was beguining to attack faster, using more the hate than his brains. It was time to use his final move. If it worked or not was now in the hands of luck, skills and his reinforcement...

So he let a small opening in his defence so that Achilles would use it, and he did.

The sword of the micenian warrior found the weak point of Itachi´s borrowed armour and the sword went through Itachi´s flesh and muscles, to get stucked. This wouldn´t make any difference if Achilles was fighting a mortal.

-It seems that your time here has ended again Hector-said Achilles as he made his sword cut deeper into Itachi´s flesh, blood was starting to pour from the wound while the gap was starting to regenerate again, but Achilles continued with his effort to make the sword reach even the bone.

Then Itachi grabbed both wrists of Achilles hand with his bloodied ones. Achilles tried to make Itachi let go his hands, but the grip was strong and the plan went on with the reinforcement...

Achilles cried in pain when the arrow went through his heel, but it wasn´t shot with a bow, but used as a melee weapon by Andromache. That gave Itachi enough time to push the micenian hero to the well, with one hand Itachi grabbed Achilles neck and with the other he took off the sword only blinking while he tried to hold the pain and he returned the favour.

-You talk too much.

After that words a fist descended and ascended towards Achille´s face again and again , breaking teeth and also making the thin cover of wood break...and sending Achilles falling through the shadows towards the subterrain lake.

The last thing Achilles sw before his body was butchered in tiny pieces by the stalacmites were the two red eyes of his enemy, and then he realized it.

"He is not Hector" that were his final thoughts before all turned black for his eyes.

**And in the surface...**

Itachi sat down, trying to calm down while the adrenaline slowly stoped, making his muscles relax. "Well if I am lucky enough this will be the last time I cover my hands with blood, at least until morning" thought Itachi as he slowly stood up looking at the woman that was some meters away of him, sitting and huguing her knees with her arms.

-The rest of the micenian army will be here in no time, we must go now-said Itachi as he moved her hand so that she could take it.

Andromache didn´t move, her eyes had no spark of live in them, her body didn´t even move. In fact the only thing tht made her look alive was that she breathed.

-Please, there is no time...-said Itachi.

Finally the woman looked at him.

-My husband is dead, my son is now a pulp on the street...you will surely just sell me as a slave to your masters, what do I have to loose?-said Andromache.

-You son is alive and without any harm so please come!-said Itachi as he did the only thing he could do to make her come with him. He took her bridal style.

-What the hell are you doing?-asked the shocked princess.

-I promised your husband that you two would survive, and when I make a promise, I fulfill it-answered Itachi as he moved towards the exit, leaving the half destroyed house behind.

Three hours after the first micenian breaked through the gates, Troy was completely burned to the ground, her tresures lotted and her buildings without any rock standing and still burning. The once proud city was now a steaming carcass.

"It could have been much worse than this" thought Itachi as he looked at the final moments of the once proud city from one of the twenty ships that transported the citizens and soldiers from troy that had been fast enough to scape. Now they were all quiet, hoping that the night would cover the slow movement of the ships.

Andromache was sleeping on the ship´s deck, hugguing the young boy with her arms, a smile on her face while she slept. Bringuing her son back from the kingdom of Hades was something that had brought the life back to her again.

He had fulfilled his promise, and more or less one thousand souls had been saved from the carnage in the city. They would have to start again in another place far from here, where they would live safely, at least for some time. And Itachi knew exactly where...but he would comment it in the morning.

He took one of the blanckets they had brought and sat down near the sleeping woman. He shared the warm blancket and when he was as comfortable as he would be he fell asleep, this time no nightmeres hunting him.

_I won´t say that what I did in Troy was right ot wrong. Saving ones and condemning others, killing t__rojans and after that micenians. I had no right to be the judge of who needed to live or die, I did what I thought it was right, and nothing more._

_The next problem was that the survivor needed a place to live(they couldn´t spend all their lives in a boat) so we went to the only place that I knew no one would find us: Sicily._

_And that´s how I went back to my home again._

**Well finally I finished this part! It took long because of the exams and homework, but finally this part is over.**

**Now Itachi will have to help the trojan survivors to find a new home in the large island that we now call Sicily. This next part will have less blood and more relaxing for Itachi after all the carnage of Troy and I must say that he will enjoy it.**

**And also more legends and tales will be told and spoiled!**


	5. Home again

_**I dont own Itachi, Italy or Sicily... **_

**Eyes of old: Italy and Sicily**

**Home again**

_Our ships tr__aveled for days and then weeks. Our trip was easier thanks to the stops we did in the colonies and harbours where we spend some time and we also bought food and water for the trip._

_I finally earned Andromache´s trust and also the trojans elected me as their new leader, mostly because I was the only one that had seen land beyond their city of Troy.__ I still can remember the heavy feeling of having their lives in my hands..._

_But after almost a month of trveling we reached the exact pl__ace where our new home would be: A large piece of plain ground full of grass with a forest nearby and a river crossing it._

_Home, sweet desolated home..._

**Previous emplacement of Selenio´s village, new home of Troy´s survivors.**

-Remember that we must make some digging first-said Itachi to the enormous croud of people sitting around him on the beach, the sailors of the ships already unpacking the food and materials that they had brought with them.

Everyone was a bit tired after the journey, but they needed a new home and the first rule of a new village was simple: Do what the native tells you to do. In this case Itachi, or Segesum as he was called now. That was another new rule they must learn: If they wanted to look like natives, they would had to use native names.

A young man raised his hand between the crowd of people, Itachi made a hand gesture allowing him to interview.

-Why do we dig for?

-I will sow you why-said Itachi as he went toward the amount of construction material and grabbbed a shovel- We should do this to build a strong ground to place the houses and for another thing...

So Itachi started shoveling while the people looked at him with curious expressions trying to understand what was the black haired male doing. The shovel impacted with something tough and Itachi leaned to take a white thing with some worms and soil.

He showed the human skull to the trojans making them gasp.

-I dont know about you but I don´t want to live on a graveyard-said Itachi as he looked at the people with a stern expression- We will take wht´s left of theese people and bury them in the woods. It´s a way of paying them for staying where they lived, if we start now we will finish in no time.

And so they all began to work with shovels or their own hands too make the job. Itachi allowed himself to smile a bit, after all his plan had worked. The construction would be far easier and the remains of the people he knew when he was mortal would rest there, with his past life.

-Segesum we have a little problem here!

Itachi walked towards some settlers that were trying to take something from underground. It turned to be a simple wodden box, closed up very carefully.

-We couldn´t open it sir, it´s completely locked-said one of the citizens.

Itachi took the box and inspected it. It was old and it didn´t have any decortions or metal parts. It looked like the place where a kid would be putting his...

-I would inspect it-said Itachi as he walked away with the box- After the ground is prepeared we will start building the houses and the wodden wall, there are rock near the east part of the forest to sustain the walls.

Itachi left the citizens doing their work while he walked towards a small lake near the village where he usually went when he wanted to be alone when he was a child.

The small lake hadn´t changed at all: The same size, trees around it, a small clearing with some rocks in it´s center...even the small grey fish that stayed here to place their eggs before leaving towards the river again.

He slowly walked towards the small "island" in the middle of the lake(the water wasn´t very high) until he reached it and sat on the rock. He took the box and looked at the small pany while he slowly grabbed his collar. The bone made figurine was still intact and it´s strange tail hadn´t broke so he used it to open the pany, and after some movements the box finally was opened.

Revealing a wodden toy that looked like a weasel and another one made of the same material that looked like a bird.

"I thought they were destroyed by the raiders" thought Itachi as he took the two toys smiling when he remembered how he used to play with them. "Weasel" and "Crow", made by his grandfather when Itachi was just two years old and after Sasuke was born he had gave "Crow" to his younger brother.

-We used to have so much fun with them...-whispered Itachi as he watched the two toys- And now you are the only thing that is left to remind me of that time.

-You also lost someone...

Itachi turned while he grabbed the pommel of his sword ready to fight, but his grip relaxed when he saw that the newcomer was Andromache, or Julia as she was now called with the now named Romulus on her arms.

-Sorry, I thought you were an assaultant-said Itachi as he sat dawn again.

-An assaultant that his carrying a baby and that doens´t have weapons-said Julia sarcatically as she sat down near him- I´m sorry for interrupting...-added the woman.

-You don´t have to, I was just rememberiing some things that I forgot-said Itachi looking at her and then to the baby that was looking at him with curious eyes-Hello little fella, how are things going?-asked Itachi to the baby as he let him grab his finger.

Romulus grabbed Itachi´s finger and giggled making Itachi and Julia smile. The young Romulus seemed to like the red eyed male.

The they stayed in a comfortable silence for some moments, Itachi looked at the dolls for some seconds and another almost undetectable smile appeared in his face.

-He can have them...-said Itachi as he gave the toys to Julia.

-Thanks...but why? You seem pretty fond of them-said Julia with a concerned expression.

-I won´t be playing with them again and having there just to remember something that I could have had won´t help me at all-explained Itachi- Romulus will play with them, and his descendants may do the same too becaue that´s the main reason why they were made.

They stayed in silence for some more time(except for Romulus that was playing and giggling). Julia seemed distrcted, and Itachi was glancing at her when he had the chance.

"_She is so beautifull and charming..."thought Itachi "I would love to be with her and her son, live a life with someone you like...or maybe love...dammit who I´m trying to fool? I would be seeing her die, and then if I had children with her then they would also die. This "gift" is more like a damn curse."_

-And what´s bothering you?-asked Julia.

Itachi raised an eyebrow not understanding why was she talking about.

-You are suffering from some reason that you haven´t told to anyone-explained Julia as she put her hand on his- Dont hold it up, it will make your life miserable and dark.

-I don´t know what are you talking about...-said Itachi trying to change the conversation.

-I can see it in your eyes, my husband had the same eyes before he went to fight against that bastard of Achilles-said Julia with sad eyes- You have something that is killing you slowly in the inside...

-If I told you...you wouldn´t believe me-said Itachi- I can´t believe it sometimes too..

-Try-said Julia with a smile.

-I am a regenerative immortal-said Itachi simply as he waited for the laughing that would surely come.

-Well, that explains everything then-said Julia- That you dont have any scars, that the wound you suffered fighting against the micenian isn´t where it should normally be... and the fact that you remember thoose toys that seem to be at least ten years older than you.

-Ok, ok...you got me-said Itachi sighing-And now what?

-Now we go back to the camp so that you can eat properly-said Julia as she grabbed his arm and making him stand up- If you get thiner you will get ill.

Itachi just shrugged walking with Julia and Romulus towards the village. But this time he was happy. "_It seems that she was right, telling it to someone actually made me feel better"_

**Sixteen**** years, six months, nine days and some hours later...**

The village of Cerdelia had been growing very fast and it was now a splendorous town-port with twice the population it had at first, due to the new people from other places that came to live there. Crop fields could be seen around the town and a bigger wall of stone and wood protected it´s inhabitants from danger.

-...and that´s why the first farmer must pay half the taxes so that he can mantain his family alive and survive without problems.

Romulus was now a seventeen year old man, known all around the village for his intelligence and also for his constant need for learning more and more. Itachi had tought him all he knew as if he was his own son, raised him the best he could. He was proud when Romulus first ride a horse and when he finally memorized the maps of the island.

The perfect son but still...he sometimes felt guilty because Hector should be the one seeing his son doing this things, he should be the one enjoying it. Also Julia and him had been guetting closer.

"A small hell in the perfect heaven"thought Itachi as he continued with Romulu´s linguistic classes.

-Well that should be all for today-said Itachi as he stood up and accompained Romulus to the main room of their house.

-Dad...

"It is still strange for me to hear that"

-Yes Romulus?-asked Itachi as he took a seat near the main table.

Romulus stayed silent for a moment before he spoke again.

-I have a plan to create a new colony in the north-said Romulus calmly-Not in the island, but in the center of the so called "boot". There are too many people here and I know a merchant that can help me with the traveling.

Itachi looked at Romulus for some seconds with his red eyes, finding an aura of determination. "He really wants to do this..." thought Itachi.

-There is lots of land here, and we live in peace with our neighbours. I dont see why you want to expand-said Itachi calmly-You know you don´t have to prove anything to anyone, everybody knows that you are able to pass any difficult test either fisical or mental without problems.

Romulus remained silent for some moments with his eyes looking at the table, like if he had just found something interesting. Itachi sighed as he stood up, his eyes never leaving the young man, grabbing one of the glasses and filling it with wine.

-Building a new village is not just building some houses and then just go on with your life, you have to protect your people, and believe me, that´s a weight that is not very easy to carry-said Itachi calmly as he placed the glass of wine infront of Romulus- But if you do thing right, and behave well with your neighbours, then you will surely will build something marvellous, that the whole world will admire.

Romulus smiled as both of them held their glasses of wine.

-We will begin the preparations tomorrow, but first let´s drink!-said Itachi as they drinked the spiced wine-For the future!

One year later Romulus found a place with many hills where he built his city, he named it with the name of the pet she-wolf Itachi gave him before the travel...

Rome.

A city that would become an empire.

_I wasn´t able to __see Romulus creating the culture that would become the Roman empire because I went on a trip to Egypt, to see the wonders that I had only heard. But when we were just one day away from the egyptian coast, a storm arrived._

_But apart of destroying the boat and drowning everyone in it, I was able to reach Egypt.__ And between all the wonders of that place, I found one that made the pyramids tiny and the obelisks fade..._

_A rose in the middle of a desert._


End file.
